The Amazing Christmas (Part 1)
The Amazing Christmas (Part 1) 'is part one of TAWOG Christmas special. 'Plot Snowflakes swirled wildly outside a small, blue house in Elmore. The roads were piled high with snow that no one bothered to take care of. Inside the little house, a blue kitten and his friends were busy decorating a Christmas tree with hot cocoa and homemade chocolate chip cookies were placed on a coffe table not far from their reach. Gumball placed a red ornament atop a strong branch of the tree. He admired his face in it for a while. Skylar walked over to him while helping Darwin hang up the tinsel. "I just love Christmas!" She announced, her voice coming out like a catchy tune. Gumball looked up from his gorgeous face. "Huh? Oh, yeah, me too." He said quickly before going back to hanging up ornaments. Anais brought a small present underneath the treee, but Gumball stopped her. "Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you're doing?" He asked her. She looked at him angrily. "I'm putting a present under the tree! What does it look ''like I'm doing?" Gumball patted down the blanket under the tree gently. "You'll soil it! The tree has to look great for Santa's return!" Skylar laughed. "Santa Claus? C'mon Gumball! You really don't believe that-" She was interrupted quickly. Gumball pointed to an ornament that was shaped like Santa himself. "Santa totally exists! And this year i'm gonna prove it!" He pulled out a security camera he would later place on the wall. Frodo looked up from his cookies. "You've gotta be kidding, Gumball. Don't you know that this whole Santa Claus is a scam?" He asked. Gumball ignored him briskly. "You're wrong! I'm gonna set up a trap this year, and catch him on tape! Darwin and I will be famous! Right, Darwin?" Darwin looked up from decorating. "Yeah! Santa rules!" He shouted before going back to work. Nichole came in with candy canes. "How're my little elves doing so far?" She asked happily. The kids reached for their candy canes. "Good!" Answered her children. Frodo and Skylar nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Watterson!" They said at the same time. Nichole turned to the tree. "Well, it won't be long 'till Santa gets here..." She said aloud. Skylar accidentally laughed out loud, and Nichole turned to her. "Something funny?" She asked. Skylar looked down. "Sorry, Mrs. Watterson. I just...I don't believe in Santa Claus..." She stammered. It suddenly became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Oh..." Nichole answered. She exited the room silently. Anais gulped her hot chocolate and wiped her mouth before turning to Gumball and Darwin. "See? Mom doesn't believe either!" Gumball gave an I-told-you-so kind of smile. "Well, technically, she didn't ''say ''it. So." He answered. Anais groaned and left. Frodo went back to working on the tree. "Santa is a scam." He repeated. Gumball and Darwin spun around. "What?" "Santa is just a way for businesses to get more money. Haven't you noticed that all the stores are sold out near Christmas? Didn't Santa's elves make all of the toys?" He asked. Gumball thought for a minute. "Well, maybe good people are buying toys for all the naughty people!" He confirmed. Frodo sighed and rolled his eyes. Skylar turned to him. "Leave it alone, Frodo. Just leeeeeave it alone..." She breathed. '''Later'---- Gumball gently put the smiling yellow star on top of the tree and gave a signal to Frodo. He plugged in the plug of the lights, and the tree sparkled with lights. Everyone smiled before turning to the TV and eating cookies. A commercial showed of Santa at a local toy store. Frodo pointed to him. "There's your commercial Santa, Gumball." He said sarcastically. Gumball rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon! I'm not that stupid. Now, that ''Santa is fake." He said before munching on a cookie. After the commercials were over, Frodo spoke again. "So, what're you guys asking '''Santa' ''for Christmas?" He asked. "I'm asking for a laptop." Answered Skylar. "I'm hoping for a new tea set." Anais said. Gumball looked at her strangely. "I thought you already had a tea set." He said. Anais glared at him angrily. "Well, I did, until ''somebody ''decided to throw it off of the roof." She exclaimed. "How the heck was I supposed to know that it was still in the box?!" He yelled. "But that didn't give you the right to- never mind." She said. Darwin smiled. "Well, I'm asking for a new pair of roller skates." "And I'm asking for the brand new super-cool Mega Kebab Fighter 2000!" Gumball announced. It was a little ''over ''$2000, but Gumball still had hope. And it was a total fact: Santa Claus was coming to Elmore! '''To Be Continued...' Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Part 1 of fanfics